<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Truths and a Lie by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024124">Two Truths and a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Second Chance at Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a favor, as these things are usually wont to do. </p><p> </p><p>(in which Hermione enters a fake dating scheme which turns into a real dating scheme which turns into much more than she bargained for)</p><p>Note: Final pairing, Hermione x Tonks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Truths and a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020<br/>Square: N1 - Fake Dating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began with a favor, as these things are usually wont to do. </p><p>Hermione had been minding her own business, really. But, Percy had walked into her room so hesitantly, so desperate she couldn’t help agreeing to his request before listening to what it was. </p><p>“Wait, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>Percy adjusted his glasses. </p><p>Hermione concentrated on the flush of his cheeks. “You want me to be your pretend date?”</p><p>The pink migrated to the tips of his ears. </p><p>“Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?”</p><p>Percy had the audacity to roll his eyes. “I’m not technically. Perhaps my dignity.”</p><p>“What in the world, Percy?”</p><p>“Just a few times, Hermione. Please.”</p><p>This was not going to end well. “Alright, let’s do this.”</p><hr/><p>Percy and Hermione’s first fake date turned into three, four, five, until their fake dating turned into real dating. Eight months' worth of kissing, fumbling sex to heated sex, to the frightening thought that ran through her mind of ‘wow, what if he’s the one?’. </p><p>But it all came crashing down a wonderful spring morning. The birds chirping didn’t even know what they were about to witness. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione clutched her hands together. </p><p>“I have to do this,” Percy pleaded. </p><p>“How long will you be gone? What do we do?”</p><p>Percy cradled her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek. “I don’t want to string you along, Hermione. It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p>She pushed him away. “So, you’re breaking up with me?” She wiped away the tears that inevitably fell. “Fine, Percy. Just go. Go.”</p><p>“Hermione - “</p><p>“Just go! And I hope you find what you’re looking for.”</p><hr/><p>She caught Oliver Wood looking at her from the bar. She deserted her friends at the table they claimed and maneuvered toward him. He grinned and motioned to the bartender for more drinks. </p><p>She slipped her hand around his waist. “I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>He pushed a glass in front of her. He turned in a way that allowed her to settle between his legs. “No need to proposition me, lass. Just tell me where and when.”</p><p>She downed the offered drink and didn’t push him away when he began line hot kisses down her neck. </p><p>“So, who is it, lass?” Oliver breathed against the outer shell of her ear. </p><p>“I just want my friends off my case,” she answered, her hands splayed on his chest. “I had a bad breakup.”</p><p>“Hm.” He moved his lips over hers, kissing her and leaving her breathless. “Their loss.” He kissed her again. “So, I can pretend to be yours for tonight.  Or a few nights if you’d like.”</p><hr/><p>Hermione and Oliver’s fake dating scheme lasted through the summer. Enough time for her friends to leave her alone. Enough time to get over Percy and a perfect opportunity to actually live out a fantasy. </p><p>Their fake relationship lasted until the Quidditch season started up again. With a wonderful dinner and steamy night, they parted ways with no expectations or hard feelings. </p><p>Life was pretty good. Work was going well, her restoration of Grimmauld Place was on track, she’d even gone on a few dates. None had left her with a spark - or desire to have more with them. She didn’t worry or fret about it. Not until Ron told her Percy was coming home, and he was bringing someone. </p><p>And that's when she began to panic. For no reason, but she panicked. What was she going to do? Percy was returning to England with someone! A new love (because honestly if it wasn’t, why even mention it?). </p><p>She contemplated it for days. Weeks. When he finally returned to England, Ron was the one who showed up at her place to gossip. </p><p>“She’s actually rather shy,” he told her. “But she’s got an exciting job. She’s a curse breaker and travels a lot for work. She was on assignment when they met.” </p><p>She sighed. “Is she pretty?”</p><p>Ron shrugged but his cheeks were pink. </p><p>“Ron?”</p><p>“Yes, alright? She's pretty. Long thick black hair. Long legs. I won’t lie, she’s attractive. Don’t know what she sees in my git of a brother.”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth twisted into a frown. </p><p>“Forget about him, Hermione.” He squeezed her hand. “He’s not worth it.”</p><p>She did try to forget about him. She pushed Percy out of her mind. She did well enough until Ginny invited her to her birthday party - a usually large affair hosted at the Burrow. </p><p>Percy would be there, of course, with his new love. </p><p>She complained as much to Harry as he babysat Teddy. </p><p>“What do I do?” Hermione spread out on the floor dramatically. “I can’t not go to Ginny’s birthday party.”</p><p>Harry added to Teddy’s Lego tower. “Ginny will understand.”</p><p>“I know she’ll understand. It’s Percy. What will he think?”</p><p>“Does it matter what he thinks?”</p><p>“No. It’s just, I hate how he makes me feel,” she said softly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hermione.” He stood with a groan. “I’m going to fix up some food. Keep Teddy company.”</p><p>She waved him off. Harry walked out of the room. She turned to the side and watched four-year-old Teddy knock his Lego tower over. He erupted in a fit of giggles. </p><p>“Silly, Teddy,” Hermione said. </p><p>He laughed again and crawled over to where she lay, cuddling into her side. “Are you sad, Mai?”</p><p>“Now, how could I be sad when I’m with my favorite person.” She poked him in the belly. He giggled and she poked him again, leading her fingers up his rib age to tickle him some more.</p><p>“Of course, Hermione’s got Teddy wrapped around her finger.” Tonks leaned in the open doorway. “Or is it the other way around? He always gets a smile out of you.”</p><p>“Mama!” Teddy sprang to his feet and ran across the room, throwing his arms around her legs. </p><p>“Hello, love. Were you good for Harry?”</p><p>Teddy nodded, his turquoise hair flopped around. </p><p>“I think Harry is about to start making cookies. Do you want to go help him out?”</p><p>“Yes!” He zoomed out of the room. </p><p>Tonks walked in and fell onto the sofa. “What’s this about Percy?”</p><p>Hermione was reluctant at first, but she gave in. She needed another rational voice. So, she told her everything. About the fake dating which turned into real dating. The breakup. Percy’s new girlfriend. </p><p>“Well, you know what you need?” Tonks said.</p><p>Hermione looked at her, bewildered. </p><p>Tonks rolled her eyes. “You need a fake date of course!”</p><hr/><p>Initially, Hermione thought Tonks was going to find someone for her, but to her surprise, she volunteered herself. </p><p>Tonks went over all the details. How long they’d been seeing each other. How intimate they were. Anything that could be brought up, she went over. </p><p>Hermione was beyond nervous. How could they possibly pull it off?</p><p>Tonks threaded their fingers together. “Just relax and follow my lead.”</p><p>That’s all Hermione could do, really. </p><p>Harry and Ron were the only ones who knew the truth and went along with the charade. </p><p>Tonks left lingering kisses on Hermione’s cheeks. Her hands trailed over Hermione’s shoulders. Even brought her drinks or little plates of food. </p><p>Fred and George shot them curious looks. Ginny pulled Hermione aside and told her how happy she was that she and Tonks were together and how they suited each other so well. </p><p>“I can see it,” Ginny told her. “Makes so much more sense than you and Percy.”</p><p>Hermione was sure Ginny meant well, but her comment upset her. What she and Percy had was special. It’s why it hurt so much when it ended. </p><p>“You’re thinking too much,” Tonks whispered into her ear as she pushed a glass of wine into Hermione’s hand. </p><p>Hermione sipped on her wine, using it to avoid answering. </p><p>“You could always just ask me out on a real date,” Tonks offered with a shrug. “What do we have to lose?”</p><p>Hermione’s face remained flush for the rest of the night. Her heart didn’t even pang with hurt when she saw Percy with his new girlfriend. His expression was soft and with the one hug they shared, their story could finally come to a satisfying end. </p><hr/><p>Hermione’s fake dating track record was not in her favor. She already cared for the witch - they were good friends. But, now what?</p><p>Hermione did ask Tonks out. After days of writing and rewriting her letter several times. </p><p>In secret, they dated for real. Movies. Dinner. Outings with Teddy. </p><p>She loved Percy. She didn’t love Oliver at all. And Tonks? Hermione opened her heart to love once again and oh it felt so good. </p><p>Needless to say, she probably didn’t have a firm grasp of what fake dating was. She was one for three on that front. But, hopefully, she wouldn’t have to add to that statistic. </p><p>Besides, it wasn’t as if she was asking or doing anyone any more favors. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>